While The Hanyou's Away The Taiyoukai Will Play
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha is so busy elsewhere leaving Sessh time to stalk and capture his prey 1 miko, he's pervy and watches Kag in the hot spring, Kag's having hot dreams & one night goes to river to cool down Sessh surprises Kag, comedy romance LEMON, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Inuyasha is busy elswhere which leaves Sessh time to indulge in his favorite pastiime miko watching especially at the hot spring, and time to stalk his prey, Sessh/Kag

**While The Hanyou's Away The Taiyoukai Will Play**

**By Raven2010 Aug 25 2011**

**Sesshoumaru's plan, miko watching, Tormenting the hanyou**

Inuyasha was busy elsewhere and this gave Sesshoumaru chance to stalk his prey, and indulge in his favorite pastime miko watching uninterrupted, he very much looked forward to her daily trips to the hot spring. Yes he had become the one thing that in the past he never thought he'd be a peeping tom, but proper behavior be damned he knew what he wanted and was determined to get it, all he had to do was wait

Inuyasha's constant screwing up would help push her into his awaiting loving arms, he was slowly forming a plan, unknown to the group they were under his surveillance, he immensely enjoyed watching Kagome sit his brother it thrilled him to no end. Kagome finished at the hot spring then made her way back to the village, upon her arrival she was greeted with

"Oi wench jeez I thought you were going to be in the damn water forever" what are you trying to turn yourself into a prune? Inuyasha nagged

She decided to have some fun "Inuyasha I don't have time for this I'm tired so leave me alone" will you? Kagome answered

"What? What the hell? Your tired, tired from what?" you didn't do anything but soak in the damn hot water" so tell me what the hell is so tiring about that? He hounded

"I wasn't alone and that is all I'm going to say" Kagome

"Wait" what, what the hell do you mean you weren't alone? Who was there? And it had better not have been that stupid wolf" Inuyasha snapped

"Can't say, I don't kiss and tell? She teased

"Wait kiss" who? Can't tell what?

"Damn she is good" Sesshoumaru said while watching from his hiding place "Hehehe"

"He was tall, and we did a lot more then kiss" Kagome taunted

"Kagome you better start talking now, I want details and I want them now"

"Ok you since asked and will never quit hounding me, well after a lot of kissing, groping, oral pleasure we" she started but was cut off

"No shut up not those details, who he is looks like and all that stuff, not that other shit, ya nasty wench" have you no shame? he scolded

"Inuyasha **sit**" crash "Now shut up listen and let me finish, after all you are the one who asked, **sit**. Now as I was saying then he slid his massive dick in and nearly fucked me to death, at first I was really nervous thinking it wasn't going to fit but it did, he made me come so much that's why I'm so damned tired"

"Fuck wench I didn't want to know all that" then reality hit "Wait a minute big dick, fucked. Who? Inuyasha hounded

"Sorry can't tell it is a private thing, but I will say this he carried me back here before we parted ways"

"Private, after all the shit you just told, that is far from private " Inuyasha scolded "And hey wait a minute he carried you back here and we didn't see him?

"Yup he has such long arms, he's so long and big all over, and I do mean big if you know what I mean" she mentioned to rile him

"H, how big Kagome? Sango gasped while laughing

"Yes lady Kagome please do tell? I am very curious" Miroku asked wanting to gripe Inuyasha and did

With her two index fingers Kagome held them spaced apart to indicate 10 inches "Shit K, Kagome that's not a penis it's a damn tree" Sango got out

"_**Shut uuuuuuup" **_Inuyasha shouted

"What? It's only the truth I speak" Kagome razzed

"L, lady Kagome that sounds l, like a long adventure" Miroku gasped barely able to catch his breath

"Yep long enough f, for two" Sango got out

"Yes and maybe possibly three" Kagome rubbed the salt into the wound

"And you sickos helping her, Inuyasha said "Gross"

"Well a long pole is better then a short one it can reach farther" Sango teased

"Gods they don't make wenches like they used to now they're all crazy, talking about stuff like that in public" Inuyasha complained

"I myself find it quite refreshing" Miroku added

Kagome wanted to push Inuyasha over the edge "So Inuyasha show us what you've got" she ragged

"Gulp, hell no" he answered and at the same time grabbed and held on to his crotch "I, I fuck I gotta go" he stammered then ran

"Oh, oh my stomach" Sesshoumaru said while clutching his stomach and at the same time fell out of the tree he was in and landed on his ass "I am going to die"

"You know holding back your pee is very unhealthy" Miroku shouted to his retreating form

"I think the poor bastard's scarred for life" Sango said

"That'll teach him to be nosy" Kagome stated

**Irritating imitation, kitty torment, ride the hanyou, feline revenge**

Kagome had the perfect revenge in mind, she told Sango, and Miroku her wicked plan, when Inuyasha went to her time he loved tormenting Buyou the poor cat was his favorite target. Kagome had all she could do to keep a straight face, Miroku, and Sango had the same problem, Inuyasha was in for the surprise of his life, imitating Inuyasha and to bust his chops Kagome started the ball rolling

"Oi doggie we gonna get going or not? Come on I ain't got all day" Kagome wisecracked

"Shit she sounds like Inuyasha minus the word wench" Sango whispered to Miroku

"I know hilarious I love it" Miroku said "It can only get better

"Kagome what the hell? Why are you talking like that? It ain't you" Inuyasha commented

"Hm, guess I've been around you to long"

"Don't blame me" Inuyasha protested

"She does sound like you, it's like having a female version of you" Miroku ragged

"Oh shut up ass groping monk" Inuyasha insulted

"Yeah but pussy rules frigid Inuyasha drools, hehehe" Miroku shot back

"Hey I don't drool"

"You'd think the frigid thing would be the thing that'd gripe him" Sango thought

"He's called frigid and all he's concerned about is it being said he drools, unbelievable" Sesshoumaru mumbled

"Okay enough lord Doolsyasha get your ass in gear, lets go" Kagome needled

"Kagome I will get you for this" Inuyasha promised

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, fine, whatever" Her imitating Inuyasha was really starting to get on his nerves

"Damn wench give it a fucking break already" will you? Inuyasha bit

"Fine shut up and lets go" Kagome retorted

"Damn your worse then a nagging wife and mother" Inuyasha wisecracked"

"Yes dear brother and begins another day of your torture" Sesshoumaru said to himself "Wait until you arrive in her time and receive your surprise" he thought, knowing what it was after eavesdropping on Kagome telling Sango and Miroku her plan

Inuyasha, and Kagome jumped into the well and in a flash arrived in her time, they climbed out of the well, then went into Kagome's house, Kagome's mom Hitomi was happy to see the pair. Kagome left Inuyasha with her mother and went looking for Buyou and in no time found him he rubbed the side of his face on her leg and purred like mad, Inuyasha caught his scent and headed for his favorite doggie toy the plump kitty

Kagome looked like an innocent, unsuspecting angel but was mentally smirking "There you are, so that's where your hiding" Inuyasha said

Playing along to make look good without giving herself away"Inuyasha leave the cat alone" Kagome scolded

"Oh come on Ka-go-me I just wanna say hello"

"Yeah sure your Idea of saying hello to the kitty is to torture him" she reminded, she was stalling for time so her plan could be put into action

"Meooooooow" came from Buyou he looked at Inuyasha, purred, then licked his lips "Meow, purr" then had a sneaky kitty smirk

"Ah crap, Ka, Kagome I don't like the way he's looking at me" Inuyasha said while backing away "He, he, he's looking at me the way hungry dogs eye raw meat"

"Come on Inuyasha don't be ridiculous, your crazy, he's a helpless little house cat, and you're a big ten times his size strong hanyou"

"I, I don't care he's up to something"

"Last time you were here you tormented him" and what did Buyou do he ran? Then hid from you" Kagome reminded "A full grown hanyou scared of a little harmless house cat"

"I was just playing with him. But look at him now slowly closing in on me, plotting, I do not like that look in his eyes" Inuyasha said while continuing to back away from the stalking cat "he, he ain't helpless he's a devil, a devil cat"

"Yeah if you call holding him up by his tale playing"

"Eek, he, he's scary and creeping me out. I, I'm out of here" Inuyasha stammered, turned and ran

"Bon appetite Buyou" Kagome said

Inuyasha did not get far then "Yeeeeeeeow, get him off, get him off, get him off, ouch. Kagomeeeee, ow, ow, ow"

"And party time has begun, hehehe" Kagome mumbled

Kagome, and Hitomi were treated to a sight they never in a million years thought they'd see, Inuyasha down on all fours trying to shake the riding his back like a horse cat, the cat was hanging on with the claws of all four paws. Souta was recording the whole thing with his camcorder, this would be the most memorable, not to mention the funniest home movie ever

"First he bit my butt, ow then dug his claws in, ouch now he's riding my fucking back ow like a horse. Kagome get him ouch off" will ya? Inuyasha got out between yelps of pain "Why's he doing this ow shit?

"Ah hem" Kagome said to get his attention, he looked and saw she was waving something back and forth in her hand

"Oh I don't believe it wench ouch you gave the little fucker demon catnip. Damn it Kagome of all the rotten ow things to do this is even low for ow you" Inuyasha complained

"Woo hoo, kitty ride the doggie" Souta cheered while filming it

"Gee thanks a lot ouch kid" Inuyasha whined

"Anytime" Souta teased

Kagome, and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era, she told Sango, and Miroku all about it "Inuyasha? Miroku called

"What do you want monk?

"Ride kitty ride the doggie" Miroku needled

"For fuck's sake did ya have to tell them that shit? Inuyasha bit

"Aw kitty doggie love" Sango ragged

"I hate you people"

"Aw now Inuyasha don't be that way" Kagome teased

"Ya right after you kiss my royal ass"

**Sweet, sweet revenge, never interrupt a taiyoukai's fun, cat chase**

That night when everyone went to bed, and fell asleep Inuyasha fake slept, he was patiently waited for this and now it was time. As they all slept peacefully he had a nasty surprise in their bedding. it did not take long for it to wake them, then the itching and scratching began, followed by screeching, yes Inuyasha had used a lovely combination itching powder and fleas, demon fleas

"What the hell? Miroku asked

"Where the hell did the little bastards come from? We're not sleeping on or near any demon fleas nests" said Sango

"I know, Inuyashaaaaa?" Kagome screamed

"You rang, fleas ride the humans. Now say kitty ride the doggie, hehehe"

"I'll kill you" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome said in the same breath

"Hah, you losers cant keep up with me. Hahaha" Inuyasha taunted "Have an itchy good night, see ya"

Three had passed since that incident and life went back to normal, Inuyasha mentally gloated over the success of his conquest "Bastards taught them a lesson" he thought

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his favorite thing Kagome bathing it was sensual, sexy, and a big turn on, he watched with lust filled eyes as Kagome soaped her body, rubbing the parts starting with her face and working her way down. When she got to her full round breasts he was all but drooling as she massaged each one working the soap in to a lather, then over her stomach and hips, down to her thighs, then to his treasure the entrance to paradise between her thighs, he wanted to howl

"Gods I wish I was and should be fucking her right now" Sesshoumaru thought, he was hard and in need his control was slipping fast

Then he heard a voice that sent him into must kill mode "Oi wench" where the hell are ya? which thankfully Kagome did not hear because she was under water rinsing her hair "Hey Kagome answer me"

"He could fuck up a funeral, ruin the best fuck of your life, and the little asshole would pour water on a drowning man" Sesshoumaru mumbled

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was inside an orb, flown over and dropped in the middle of cat demon territory, and he'd soon be discovered chased, and hunted "Oh crap, great the last place I want to be surrounded by fucking cats" he thought

"Look girls we have lunch" a panther demoness said

"I'm starving, and I haven't had dog meat in a long time" a tiger demoness added, and licked her lips

"Hey save some for me" a male lion demon exclaimed

"Oh fuck" Inuyasha thought then ran, it was a long exhausting chase

"Now where was I? ah yes watching my miko" Sesshoumaru thought

Kagome came back up from under the water, Sesshoumaru smirked glad that she never knew the pesky hanyou had been there, he now had her all to himself. As his little miko was drying herself off he was wishing he was the towel feeling and caressing every curve of curvaceous body, oh the things he could do to her with his tongue he'd make her scream his name in ecstasy

"I must do something, little brother is an unwelcome pain in the ass" Sesshoumaru said

Once Kagome was dressed she went back to the village unknowingly leaving behind a very horny demon lord "If Inuyasha bugs me after my nice relaxing bath I will sit him into the tenth level of hell" she mumbled

"Not if I beat you to it my little miko" Sesshoumaru thought

Five hours hour's later exhausted dirty and battered with leaves stuck in his hair Inuyasha came back to the village "Were you a bad boy again? Miroku teased

"No ass face some son of a bitch put me in an orb flew me to and dropped me in the middle of fucking cat demon territory" Inuyasha snapped

"Doggy played with the cute kitties, aw that's adorable" Sango ragged

"Did you scratch behind their ears? You know they love that" Kagome needled

"No you stupid assholes they chased, we fought, one of them said she wanted to be my mate. Eew, cat with a dog gross" Inuyasha exclaimed

**Under the moonlight**

It was a warm moonlit night, the moon shone brightly and cast it's eerie glow down upon everything, stars filled the beautiful night sky, the darkness was oddly soothing, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Kagome was dreaming again every night it was the same dream, the sexy man haunted her dreams again and again, and each night she awoke aroused and overheated

Sesshoumaru had finally had enough of waiting, once again as with every other night Kagome snuck out of the village she was highly aroused and looking for cool water, she headed for a water fall. When she got there she immediately stripped and stepped into the water the cooling water felt so good on her over heated body, she dunked under the water and after a few long seconds came back up

**Lemon starts**

As she stood with her back turned to the shore line two strong arms snaked around her and hands cupped her breasts, she felt a warn hard body behind her, and something hard poking her. The masculine scent of sandalwood hit her nose, she had no idea who he was, and she almost did not care, as his hands roamed her body she became heated all over again, she swayed her hips from side to side at the same time rubbing her backside against his manhood he groaned

As his hands traveled downward he made sure to feel every inch of her, eliciting a moan from her that pleased him very much, she felt one hand slowly making it way down low "Do not move" was all he said

Hearing him she knew then who it was "Sesshoumaru" she exclaimed

"Yes"

Now below her waist his hand arrived at it's destination, then he ran one hand over her womanly heat, she threw her head back against his hard muscular chest, he took that opportunity to take her lips in they're first kiss. She moved against his hand desperately seeking relief, wanting nothing more then to give her immense pleasure he sped up his ministrations and was rewarded with

"_**Yeeeees Sesshoumaru" **_she called out while she exploded

He turned her to face him his lips descended upon hers, and hands went straight to her ass groping and gently squeezing it, he ground his aching stiffness against her burning heat. He soon had her on her back on the mossy shore line half in and half out of the water, in an instant he was inside her, despite the fact she was a virgin when he took her neither wanted to wait and did not stop and wait to adjust but kept moving

It only took a few seconds for her passage to tighten and grip him like a vice, she was perfect and fit him like a glove, her legs went around his waist. And she began thrusting up into him hard signaling him to move hard and fast, and he very happily obliged his woman, he sped up to inhuman speed sending her into the insanity known as blinding passion, her hands tightly gripped his ass without hurting him

She cried out as another series of climaxes hit her "Good girl I want you to enjoy it"

He broke the kiss and locked eyes with her, as they neared paradise she watched as the stripes on his cheeks transformed from smooth to jagged, eyes turned deep smoldering gold to red, and his fangs elongated just before he plunged them into the crook of her neck on the left side. Her entire body felt strange as if it were changing it was, and soon she was biting his neck in the same way, a growl tore from his chest, their powers combined swirling around them with an eerie halo like glow, then went back into their bodies forever to be share by both

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

"_**Uh Kagomeeeee" **_both called out they're explosive climaxes, that seemed to go on forever

Afterward he stayed perched above her with his nose buried in her neck, while both waited to regain normal breathing "My mate" he said

"My Sesshoumaru"

"Yes yours, only yours" Kagome? He called "Koishi" he said then started moving his hard again rod within her. They stayed like this for the entire night

**Lemon ends**

The following morning after a few more long rounds, bathing, and eating the holding hands newly mated pair headed to the village, all eyes went wide as all eyes fell upon them, then smiles lit faces all except a certain hanyou. Miroku winked at them Sango nodded yes, Keade looked on surprised and pleased at the same time

"Sesshoumaru you bastard you turned her into a dog" Inuyasha snapped

"Well I am a dog, duh. And you are half dummy" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"But you made her a dog" Inuyasha repeated

"What did you expect that he'd turn me into a cat? Kagome ragged "Woof, woof, I like being a dog, hehehe"

"Kagome a dog I cannot believe this" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Keep it up and I'll sharpen my new claws on your tender little bottom" Kagome ragged him with a smirk

"Eeeeeee, no you won't" Inuyasha replied

"Aw come on we're all dogs lets keep it in the family"

"Kagome you're a sick twisted wench" you know that? Inuyasha commented

After Sesshoumaru locked Kagura, and Inuyasha alone inside a cave for a week after intense insults and fighting they finally mated. Sesshoumaru's soldiers who checked on the cave once a day had bets on who would kill who first, and how long it would be before they did, Kouga mated Sango, and Ayame mated Miroku, Kagome fixed it so Ayame could sit Inuyasha, he cursed and called them rotten dirty wenches


End file.
